Thermionic Fabricator
The Thermionic Fabricator '''is used to craft different Forestry items that need Liquid Glass, among others the different colors of stained glass. The thermionic fabricator needs to maintain a certain heat level to operate. The amount of power you supply it determines how hot it will get. At least 2 MJ/t are required for the fabricator to warm up. If you do not supply enough power to maintain the current temperature, it will slowly drop. '''Warning: If the Fabricator is at max heat, it will continue to pull as much energy from the connected engines/tubes as possible, even if it doesn't need that much to maintain its heat level. It is therefore not advised to directly connect your Thermionic Fabricator to your MJ power plant or storage, as it will waste every last bit of excess or stored MJ. Glass or Sand or Glass Pane placed in the upper left slot of the fabricator will be melted into molten glass. The molten glass is stored in the slot below the solid glass. Molten glass is used in the construction of the electron tubes. The type of electron tube is determined by the materials loaded into the crafting grid. As long as the fabricator is at a higher temperature than the level indicated on the temperature bar and has enough molten glass and all of the required materials it can continue to produce items regardless of whether power is being supplied. As of version 1.4.9.4, the fabricator can also be used to craft stained glass. To do so will require a wax cast to be placed in the upper-right plan slot and molten glass. Also required is Propolis (Or a variation) and any dye. The cast is not used up in this recipe, however it does take damage. Note: the max heat level is 10,000 C Warning: If a player hooks up powered glass fibre cables to a Therminonic Fabricator, as soon as he/she tries to access the inventory of the Thermionic Fabricator, the Thermionic Fabricator will explode. Recipe 4. Gold Ingot 3. Glass 1. Sturdy Casing 1. Chest Transport The Thermionic Fabricator is compatible with Buildcraft Pipes. It is however not possible to insert Wax Casts into the top right slot with pipes. Input *Top: Glass or Sand to melt *Bottom: Resources for recipe *Sides: Resources for recipe Powered Ouput *Any side: Recipe product The Thermionic Fabricator can receive items through RedPower Tubes, however not very well. It does not take into account which item you send to it through the tubes. It will first try to place the item in the upper left slot. If it is glass, it will be successfully inserted there. Any other item will simply disappear after not being able to go into the slot. If the upper left slot already has glass in it, it will try to place the item in the upper right slot. Any item can go into this slot. If both those slots are occupied any further items transported into the Thermionic Fabricator with tubes will simply disappear. Machine Recipes Thermionic Fabricators are used to craft electron tubes from copper, tin, bronze, iron, gold and diamond. Glass Blocks must be supplied in the left inventory slot in addition to the listed components; one glass is enough to make two sets of tubes with some left over. Copper Electron Tube Tin Electron Tube Bronze Electron Tube Golden Electron Tube Diamantine Electron Tube Video Category:Forestry Category:Machine